A Witch's Bedpost: Notch 3: Harry Potter
by Tarantallegra13
Summary: When Ron leaves Harry and Hermione alone on the Horcrux Hunt, Hermione convinces Harry that she can be helpful in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

A Witch's Bedpost: Notch #3: Harry Potter

**AN: Hello Readers! This is part 3 of a series but can be read on its own. This is a Harry/Hermione story set while they are on the Horcrux hunt, as you will quickly realize. If you enjoy, please review and consider reading my other stories. Chapters will be posted daily. Enjoy!**

Chapter One – The Golden Duo?

I had been travelling with Harry and Ron for a couple months now. It was tiring work, looking for Horcruxes, but I knew that it would be much better here than at Hogwarts where I would be prosecuted by those out for Muggle-born blood. I was quickly getting sick of barking up every tree in the forest though and I had confided this to Ron on many occasions. I felt bad for Harry but I was getting tired of the constant apparition and looking over our shoulders at every turn.

I hadn't realized that Ron was serious when he had been mentioning leaving Harry. Therefore, I was quite surprised when he blew up after we finally made a breakthrough on our Horcrux hunt. I stood there in shock as Ron exploded at Harry and I. In fear for all of us, I cast a Shield Charm between us.

When Ron asked if I was leaving and I said no, I saw betrayal cross his face. He stormed out of the tent and I rushed out to stop him but he had already left. I felt completely shattered by him. He told me that I was disloyal back in fourth year when I dated Krum but this was truly disloyal as he left his friends in a time when we really needed him.

Harry didn't stop me as I threw myself onto my bunk. I laid there and sobbed for what felt like hours. Harry came by as my sobs began to subside with a cup of tea. He sat down with me on the bed and drank some too. He placed his hand on my knee and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"So, he's gone then, I guess…"

"It would seem to be so."

"Hermione, thank you for staying, I know you didn't have to."

"Harry, I'm not going to ditch you because we've had troubles."

"I know we aren't making a lot of progress, but we are smart. We can do this."

"I know we can. We'll get him…we get closer every day."

Harry wrapped me up in his arms and we laid down against the bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

**AN: Thanks oodles and oodles to my beta: Halfbloodprincesse**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter just the plot. Please enjoy!**

Chapter Two – Indecencies

Harry and I had continued to travel after Ron's departure. We became more accustomed to each other in ways that we hadn't been while Ron had still been here. Ron had been very modest; refusing to even change if I was in the tent. I, on the other hand, couldn't care less about who saw me since I changed so fast. Without Ron, Harry became less modest too so when we would quickly rinse off in a stream, he would regularly take his shirt off.

Harry, being a Quidditch player, was extremely fit. He was lightly muscular, since Seekers were so light and speedy. The muscles that he had were shown off fantastically against his slim body. It was nearly awe-inspiring to see him at times. I especially liked it when he took his jeans off as well. He frequently wore boxers but I could lightly see the shape of his pelvic region and I would nearly swoon on occasion due to the lack of males in the area. I had never felt anything for Harry other than a sisterly love until now. I was certain that I was only having these feelings as a side effect of having no one else around but Harry was definitely easy on the eyes. I hadn't developed very strong feelings of more than a platonic attraction for him, but I was definitely on my way.

Harry Point of View

Hermione had always changed rapidly in the rooms because she knew how it made Ron uncomfortable. I wasn't really one to care and now she would frequently change right in front of me while I was drinking tea. It took a lot of self-control not to spit my tea out while Hermione changed. She had become a very beautiful woman as opposed to the girl I met six years ago. Her body had filled out to develop incredible curves and I didn't mind having some eye candy around since it was just the two of us.

At times, she would slink into a stream to rinse off after taking her clothes off, leaving her in only her underwear. She wore modest bras and underwear, generally a plain solid color that covered most of her body. However the curves that were generally hidden beneath her clothes made my days better. I began to enjoy this more than I should but I knew I wasn't falling in love with her. I was still very much attracted to Ginny and I had pretty much promised her that I wouldn't sway from her, no matter what kind of situation I was in. I hadn't promised though, that I wouldn't enjoy the company of my best friend who was quite delightful to look at.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own Harry and Co…but I do own this delightful plot which would love a review here or there! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three – Uncomfortable Mornings

Hermione POV

I had noticed Harry was getting up in an interesting way recently as he was trying to cover himself more or something. I thought that this was mildly entertaining once I realized what was going on. Harry seemed to get increasingly uncomfortable as time went on and he continued to wake up with a "little problem." I began to grow mildly uncomfortable and I came up with an idea of how to fix it. I decided to approach Harry the next morning.

"Harry, either stop trying to cover yourself, or let me take care of it."

He paused and dropped his hands, allowing me to see the full extent of what turned out to be a "not-so-little problem."

"Did you seriously just offer to get me off?"

"Well, clearly you seem to be having difficulties since you've been waking up like this for a week and a half now."

"You know I'm involved with Ginny."

"For Merlin's sake, Harry, it's not like I'm offering to go steady with you, I just want to make you more comfortable in the mornings."

"I can handle it."

"Harry, you can't…if you could handle it, this would have stopped a week ago."

"Well, I can deal with it. I am not going to betray Ginny."

"Fine, but you're not the only one missing physical relations…"

I rolled over on my bed and waited for Harry to position himself at the front of the tent for guard duty before getting dressed. I got dressed and thought about how stubborn Harry was being. I couldn't believe he wouldn't just give into his desires. I mean, if I was seeing someone that was back at Hogwarts, I think they would understand giving into a little temptation given the circumstances.

Harry POV

I couldn't believe the nerve of Hermione. She knows what a loyal person I am, especially to Ginny. I am not about to cheat on her with Hermione who is both of our best friends. I suppose I could understand where she was coming from but I didn't think that it was a very good idea nonetheless. And also, what was she talking about, missing physical relations? Hermione had never been physical beyond kissing as far as I knew. How would she even know how to handle me? I just couldn't fathom giving myself up to her, taking her virginity in the process. I had slept with Ginny last year for the first time and it had been mind-blowing. I couldn't imagine ever being so intimate with anyone other than her and to even think about Hermione would be a betrayal. It was decided then; I wouldn't think about Hermione anymore, only Ginny, beautiful, sexy, Ginny. Damn it, why did I do that…now I'm hard again…

**AN: I find the situation they are in quite amusing…don't you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Welcome to the last chapter of this fic. Please review if you liked it! Thanks!**

Chapter Four – Relief

Hermione POV

A couple of days had passed since Harry had rejected my offer. I still felt snubbed but less so since I had noticed his morning problems hadn't stopped. I grinned to myself each morning he had problems and he responded by glaring angrily at me. Every morning I would say to him "the offer is still open." He would glare again and I'd roll over, trying desperately not to laugh.

After the third day of this, I finally got sick of Harry's stubbornness.

"Get over yourself; you clearly need my help."

"Merlin's beard Hermione, you'd think you were in love with me or something."

"Trust me Harry. That is not the case but clearly we both need some companionship and I am intent on helping you. You remember how I was with S.P.E.W."

Harry cringed and I could tell he definitely remembered how I was with my old cause.

"I'm not a house elf, I can take care of myself."

"Harry, I'm not stupid, I don't need to tell Ginny, we don't even have to go all the way."

"Is this really how you want to lose your virginity?"

I looked at him when he said this and finally realized he was serious. I bit my lip to stop from laughing and said "Harry, you are so incredibly naïve, I almost thought you were Ron. I lost my virginity already…is that why you continued to refuse me? Oh, that is so kind."

"So, you actually are seriously offering your…"

"Yes, I'm offering my services and my body to help your cause. You have your saving people thing, I want to be useful to you Harry…in _whatever_ way I'm needed."

"And Ginny won't know about this?"

"Please, do you think I want to lose my best friend because I was with her boyfriend?"

"Alright…so what exactly do you want to do?"

"I figured I could start slow and we could see where things go from there."

He gestured to me to begin and he walked toward my bed. I stood up, revealing that I had actually only slept in a bra and knickers. I saw his eyes blink a few times as he took me in. I slid his jeans down his body and caressed him gently through his boxers. I heard him sigh as someone finally touched him, bringing him some form of relief. Sensing his acceptance of my current behavior, I slid his boxers down his body. His dick was different from the others I had seen. His was longest by far, but thinner than others I had been with. It was standing tall against his body as I began to touch my tongue to it. He nearly jerked back in surprise.

"Ginny refuses to do that…"

"Well, then I suppose you are in for a treat."

I proceeded to take about half of his length in my mouth since that was all that I could comfortably fit. He groaned against me and grabbed onto my shoulder for balance. I moved my mouth along his length steadily. He began to groan more and tightened his hold on my shoulder. I let him slide out of my mouth and he whined in protest.

"What are you doing?"

"I want something too."

I grabbed my wand and muttered "_contraceptivus_" before tossing it aside. I pressed Harry down onto the bed. He realized what I was doing and resigned himself to it, moaning as I slid my body onto his rod. I sighed breathily as Harry filled me. He flipped me over and began to slide in and out of my body. I was moaning in rhythm to his thrusts, his groans combining with mine, creating a symphony of desire in the tent. I sensed he was getting close as the speed of his thrusts increased dramatically, practically splitting me open with the length. I felt him force himself deeper with one final stroke before exploding inside me. His last thrust set me off and my orgasm ripped through my body.

We collapsed side by side, exhausted by our special form of relief. I knew this wouldn't be repeated but I knew we also needed it. It may have been meaningless and without attachment, but it was pleasurable nonetheless…right?

**AN: Well, so ends another one of Hermione's escapades…please come back and read Hermione and Ron's story tomorrow. Also, I'd really appreciate a review or two…they really make the writing worthwhile! Thanks!**


End file.
